Para Uchiha
by Verochi chan
Summary: Para Uchiha kena sial? Yang benar saja! Tapi mungkin bisa juga. Fic OOC para Uchiha, berisi shounen-ai, incest, humor dan sebangsanya(?). RnR.


Para-Uchiha

Rate: T tapi... Sedikit M kali.. T mungkin M! (T) deh :'3

Summary: Para Uchiha kena sial? Yang benar saja?! Tapi mungkin bisa juga. Fic OOC para Uchiha, berisi shounen-ai, incest, humor dan sebangsanya(?). RnR. Warning: Shou-ai, OOC parah, typo's menggunung, bahasa sesuka hati, sedikit bumbu incest, OC, de el el.

* * *

><p>Sabtu sore dan menjelang malam di kota Konoha.<p>

'Ternyata ketampanan gue gak ada duanya.'

Narsis seorang pemuda raven seraya mengelusi jenggotnya yang belum tumbuh. Dirinya kini sedang dikelilingi para wanita cantik. Mereka sexy, buahenol, montok, mengairahkan and..

'Tidak tidak tidak! Napa gue suka ama nenek-nenek lampir ini? Gue kan punya si dobe yang kebuahenolannya memebihi mereka.'

Otaknya kembali berperang, membuat pemuda raven tersebut bingung dibuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Ayo main."

"Sasuke-kun.. Mau ku buatkan makanan?"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun."

'Tapi tak ada salahnya main-main, sebentar kan? khukhukhukhu..' Seringai pemuda tersebut atau bisa kita panggil Sasuke sambil menerawang bayangan ratem M dengan iler yang telah membanjiri seluruh bajunya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui seorang pemuda blonde yang memiliki wajah teramat manis baru saja membeli seratus pisau danging.

"Wah... Kelihatannya a-anda memiliki banyak hewan untuk dipotong, Nona- eh.. Tuan." Gugup sang Kasir merasa takut karena pemuda manis bernama Naruto tersebut terus menyeringai aneh.

"Tentu saja, aku punya danging setinggi 5,6 kaki yang siap kumutilasi kalau dia membantahku, fufufufu."

Glek!

Dan seketika wajah sang kasirpun memucat dengan backgroun gading manusia dimana-mana. Nah Sasuke.. Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan kekasih aslimu itu. Oke.. Sementara kita lupakan masalah mereka. Sekarang kita lihat Uchiha yang satunya. Dia.. Kaya, pintar, berkarisma, disuakai banyak wanita dan tampan, dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut panjang dan tubuh ramping, hei.. Dia terlihat seperti wanita, tapi jangan salah, tubuhnya seratus persen pria sejati.

"Hei..Mana para wanitanya, aku punya banyak uang untuk mereka, hahaha.." Panggil Madara, sosok dari pria tampan tersebut seraya mengangkat gelas bir nya tinggi-tinggi. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, para wanita penggoda pun mulai mengerubuninya.

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.!

Getaran dari sebuah benda persegi panjang mulai terdengar, membuat Madara menengok kearah sang gerangan handphone yang menampakkan nama seorang gadis memanggil.

"Dasar wanita kesepian, apa dia gak tahu kalau gue masih asik disini." Geram Madara kesal seraya mereject panggilan tersebut. Dilain pihak, seorang gadis terlihat sedang menginjak-nginjak sebuah partikel kecil bernama Handphone tanpa peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh karena mengamuk seperti orang gila.

"Kurang ajar, dasar playboy, akan ku buat kau menderita, akan kubuat kau menagis dan akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu." Geram.. Tunggu! Tidak bisa berjalan? oh.. Rupanya gadis cantik berambut biru dan bernama Konan tersebut adalah seorang Fujoshi.

"Hihihihi.. Tinggal mencari pria yang mau bekerja untukku membalas dendam dan dengan begitu Madara akan kalah dariku. HAHAHAHA!" Tawa kembali terdengar membuat semua orang ketakutan karena tawa tersebut bagaikan Iblis yang Yang baru keluar dari wc umum.

Krik krik krik.

Malam masih berjalan, dan Uchiha kita yang satu lagi baru saja keluar dari kediamannya. Dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Begitu pikirnya. Jadi lebih baik ia berjalan-jalan keluar dengan harapan menemukan kupon gratis pergi ke Hawaii. Lupakan. Itachi. Sosok dari pemuda tersebut terlihat berjalan lemas dibalik setelan rapih dan wajah tampannya. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui puluhan pasang mata indah mengawasinya dengan kagum. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang panjang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru sampai pada akhirnya.

BUK!

Tabrakan antara dua jidat putihpun tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

"Aduuhh.. Kepalaku." Ringgis si blonde seraya memegangi jidatnya yang telah menyerupai telur puyuh. Kedip kedip.

"Hwaa.. Maafkan aku.. Aku harus segera ke rumah nenekku jadi aku terburu-buru, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda tersebut, Deidara seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda berambut ekor kuda di bawahnya. Hening. Seketika wajah Deidara memerah. Bukan karena ia baru saja direbus, apalagi spa di salon termahal tapi ia baru saja terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki korban tabrakannya.

"Lain kali kalau mau berlari jangan cuma pakai kaki tapi juga pakai mata, jelek." Rutuk Itachi dingin seraya meninggalkan Deidara dengan tiupan angin yang begitu kencang bahkan sampai membawa seekor ulat bertabrakan dengan kepala si blonde.

"UUAAPA!" DASAR LAKI-LAKI SOMBONG, TIDAK BERPERASAAN, GUE SUMPAHI LO GAK PUNYA PACAR SEUMUR-UMUR, BARU LO TAHU RASA!" Teriak Deidara membahana membuat ulat yang tadinya lagi asik cipokan sama rambutnya langsung ko'id seketika.

"Gggggrrr..." Oke, kita lupakan Deidara lalu tetaplah berfokus pada Itachi kita. Sesampainya pemuda tersebut di sebuah taman hiburan. Itachi, terlihat clingukan kesana kemari entah mencari apa. Yang ia tahu hanya suasana yang ramai, orang orang yang asik pacaran, jajan malam dan menaiki berbagai macam wahana, bahkan ia bisa melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya terlihat muntah berat setelah menaiki odong-odong bayi yang kecepatannya melebihi seratus tahun cahaya.

"Hmmmpphh.. Hmmpphh.."

Suara apa itu?

"Hhhmmpphh.. HHMMPHH.."

Suara tersebut terdengar kembali.

"Hhmmpphh! Hummphh!"

"Mari Tuan-Nyonya, lihat lah aktrasi saya, saya akan melemparkan pisau daging tepat ke arah asisten saya tanpa mengenai kulitnya sedikitpun. Ayo ayo.. Anda cukup membayar saya dengan 2 pisau daging lagi."  
>Hah?<p>

Itachi mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat pertunjukan didepannya. Atau.. Pertunjukan yang menyangkut nyawa adik bungsunya. Disana, disebuah tihang besi terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang menangis entah karena kesenangan atau apa karena di mulutnya ia menggigit paha ayam yang begitu montok. Tubuhnya diikat kuat sedangkan dibelakangnya terdapat papan sebagai tempat pisau-pisau daging tersebut mendarat. Sasuke kembali banjir air mata ketika melihat Itachi. Mungkin dirinya minta di tolong dari si manis Naruto yang mulai menutup matanya dan mengambil 4 pisau daging di tiap jarinya. "Hhhmmpp.. Hmmpp hhmmphh.."

Dan sayangnya Itachi hanya mampu memutar bola matanya bosan karena tepatnya di atas kepala sang adik terlihat beberapa gadis yang menggeliat seperti cacing umpan. Mengerti maksudnya? Tidak? Apa lagi saya.

"Hhmpp.. Hhmmpphh hhhmmpphh"

Sasuke kembali berteriak memanggil Itachi yang sudah raib dari pengelihatannya.

'Sialan kau keriput tua!' Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Cleb!

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat sebuah pisau daging menancap tepat disebelah pelipisnya.

Glek.

Keringat sebesar bola sepak menggantung dengan sempurna di telinga Sasuke seakan keringat tersebut takut terjatuh dan lenyap terserap tanah dibawahnya.

"Siap teme... Dan.. Wanita-wanita.. Jalang?"

"Hemmpphh,, hmmphh,, mmphh.." Mereka kembali berontak dan puluhan pisau danging pun mulai mengarah pada Sasuke dan pengekornya, membelalak kan mata mereka dan para penontonpun mulai bertepuk tangan seraya memberi di blonde manis dengan beberapa pisau daging sebagai bayaran.

"SIALAN LU ITACHI!" Teriak Sasuke membahana membelah langit hitam menjadi hujan darah. Dan...

"Hweee.. Jus cetobeli ku tumpah." Rengek soerang bocah seraya menatap minumannya yang telah tumpah ke bawah karena tak mungkin minuman tersebut akan terbang ke atas dan menyemprot wajah beserta ingus hijaunya(?).

Sementara itu.

Buk!

"Ah.. Sapa sih yang nyimpen pohon didepan gue?" Tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Madara sambil meminum sebotol MiRas, minumas keras bagai batu(?) di genggamannya. Nasibnya apes kali ini, karena saat perjalanan pulang mobilnya melompat ke sebuah jurang namun untung dia selamat bersama dengan botol tercintanya.

"Tak apa bebeb botol, pohon itu gak akan ganggu kita kok." Ucap Madara sinting sambil mengelusi sang botol seraya menciumnya mesra.

"Jadi pacar lu sekarang botol jelek itu?"

"Woy Tachi! Jelek-jelek gini dia sering nemenin gue tau, gak kayak elu -hik, taip hari sendirian mulu. Cih!" Itachi mulai memicing, ketika ia dengar balasan dari Kakaknya tersebut.

"Sana pergi, gue mau pulang, ehh.. Btw.. Elu bawa mobil ga? Hik.. Mobil gue tadi lompat ke jur- hik jurang."

Hening.

"Ahh~ Ngomong ma elu kayak ngomong ama tembok aja." Lanjut Madara bosan seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang adik. Bembalikkan badannya Itachi pun mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Ternyata kalimat lo yang pertama enak didengar juga ya."

Tap.

Madara mulai berbalik seraya menatap sang adik bosan. Mencoba mengingat kata pertamanya yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang hanya kata ah~ ahh~ ahhh.. Plesease.. More.. Ah ah ahhh.. Faster!

"Ohhh.. Memangnya kenapa? Elu baru denger ya? Hik.. Asal lo tau, tiap hari gue denger desahan cewek manggil-manggil nama gue, oh.. Tunggu.. Jangan-jangan lo cemburu ya karena gak ada yang manggil nama lo saat bercinta, hahaha.. Hik.." Madara kembali meneguk isi botolnya. "Tapi gue ingat, lo kan jomblo punya pacar aja kagak, jadi.. Gimana mau masukin pedang lo kelubang hangat.. Hahahaha.. Hik." Itachi masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan Madara pun mulai berhenti tertawa kesetanan.

"Udah ahh." Lanjut Madara yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali sementara Itachi, ia mulai menyeringai penuh arti dengan backgroun Dewa Kematian di belakangnya.

"Ehh.. Elu jangan coba-coba bunuh gw ya!" Ucap Itachi kesal pada sang Dewa Kematian yang lagi asik ketawa laknat sambil bawa regaji mesin ditangannya.

"Jyahh.. Sapa juga yang mau bunuh lo? Orang gw mau motong pohon yang nabrak calon bini gue tadi." Itachi mulai bersweatdrop ria ketika dilihatnya sang Setan bertopeng lolipop tersebut mulai mengregaji sang pohon tak berdosa dengan regaji mesin yang dia miliki.

"Setan jaman sekarang gila!" Gumam Itachi bosan dan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi kesuatu tempat namun masih dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha, Madara langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa.

"Kemana sih orang-orang, Sas.. Elu dimana?" Panggil Madara namun tak ada sahutan.

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan? Apa anda lapar?" Tanya seorang pelayan berambut coklat panjang diikat longgar, dan seketika Madara pun langsung berhalusinasi setelah melihat wajah pria tersebut.

"Hashi.. Hashirama?" Panggil Madara namun pria didepannya mulai menggeleng.

"Ini saya Madara-sama, Neji." Madara mulai mencengkram kepalanya pusing dan hal tersebut membuat pelayannya khawatir.

"Saya akan ambilkan obat." Pamit Neji yang mulai meninggalkan Tuannya sendiri.

"Hashirama." Panggil Madara lirih, matanya mulai menerawang, memgingat pria yang ia panggil Hashirama terlihat sedang menggendongnya mesra disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Mereka terus berputar-putar, tertawa gembira sebelum akhirnya..

BUK!

Jatuh.

"Owh..." Ringgis Madara yang sudah kembali kedunia nyatanya. Dan rupanya sang Uchiha sulung baru saja terjatuh dari sofanya. Hitam. Ia melihat sesuatu yang hitam.

"Ehh.." Madara mulai menyipit memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada benda hitam bulat didepannya. Tunggu ada keriput dibawah warna hitam tersebut, ada hidung juga, dan rambut panjang yang menggelitik pipi dan lehernya. Oke.. Dia masih sedikit mabuk, jadi ia harus bisa menebak benda apa yang berada didepannya sekarang ini. Tunggu, bibirnya terasa geli dan.. dia mengenal benda aneh seperti manusia tersebut. Membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan segera Madara pun menendang telak selangkangan sang korban bagaikan menendang kucing jalanan yang sedang melakukan ritual panggilan alam.

"Shh.. Baka!" Ringgis sang Korban yang mulai bantal-bantal.. Maksudnya guling-guling di atas karpet biru berlambang Uchiha.

"Tachi! Lu ngapain pelototin gue tadi hah? Dan.. Napa bibir gue rasanya gatal?" Tanya sang sulung Uchiha kebingungan, namun orang yang ia panggil Tachi tersebut masih meringgis kesakitan dengan seringai aneh diwajah tampannya.

"Jangan-jangan lu-" Tebak Madara menghoror dan pria didepannya mulai bangkit kembali dari karma yang ia derita barusan.

"Rasa bibir lu lumayan juga, ya.. Untuk bibir yang bukan perawan."

Hening sesaat.

"Apa lu bilang?" Geram Madara.

"Gue bilang bibir lu bukan perawan, Ma-da-ra atau.. MAnusia DAda RAta."

Hening kembali. Mulut Madara mulai menganga dengan tidak elitnya bahkan saking lamanya ia menganga lalat bahkan tikus pun bisa masuk tanpa perlawanan.

"Jyah.. Jelaslah dada gue rata gue kan pria." Balas Madara santai dengan senyuman dibirnya.

"Gue gak yakin." Balas sang adik dingin dan Madara pun mulai mengeram kesal. Ia mulai clingukan melihat kanan-kiri depan (ingat, ada Itachi) belakang atas-bawah serong kanan-serong kiri(?) dan setelah ia yakin tak ada orang lain selain adiknya yang udah keriputan kayak kakek-kakek iapun mulai membuka baju bagian atasnya sampai tak tersisa.

"Lihat chi! Dada gue emang rata kok." Ucap Madara santai dan ketika ia menengok kedepan rupanya sang adik sudah lenyap. Bingung dipikirannya.

"Jangan-jangan gue masih mabuk lagi? Tapi kan gue kebal ama minuman begituan. Terus.. Tadi gue ngomong ama siapa dong?" Tanya Madara menghoror dengan mata yang dari dulu kayak orang gak tidur selama-lama lama lamanya.

"Nnnhh.." Madara mendesah. Tunggu, mendesah. Menengok ke arah bawah rupanya ada sepasang tangan yang tengah memainkan putingnya dari belakang, merasa kesal Madara pun langsung berbalik dan menjitak si pelaku tanpa ampun.

PLETAK!

"Sialan lu, chi. Sopan dikit napa hah?" Perintah Madara emosi namun pria didepannya hanya mampu mengelusi kepalanya yang benjol akibat insiden jitak-jitakan barusan.

"Ini sakit, Dara." Balas Itachi emosi. "Elu harus tanggung jawab ya."

"Ehh.. Gue kan gak ngehamilin lo." Balas Madara bingung dan Itachi pun tambah kesal dibuatnya.

Berjalan maju (ya iyalah) Madara pun mulai berjalan mundur ketakutan. Itachi siap menerjang dan seketika Madara pun mulai berteriak kaget.

Buk!

Kini kedua tubuh Uchiha brother pun saling bertumpukan di atas sofa.

"Arrghh.. Lepas chi! Elu berat." Ronta Madara.

"Gak mau!" Tolak Itachi.

"Gue aduin lu sama BoNyok!"

"Siapa takut."

"Awas ya lu!"

"Madara-sama.. Maaf lama, ini- o-bat.. Nya."

Hening.

Seketika duo Uchiha yang sedang berdebat pun mulai diam membisu. Wajah Neji menghoror dan ia pun mulai meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Ma-maaf.. Silah-silahkan lanjutkan.. Lagi.. He-hehehe.."

Wush!

Dan seketika itu juga Neji pun langsung aib- maksudnya raib dari hadapan duo Uchiha setelah ia menyimpan obat dan minumannya di atas meja.

"Ah~ ini gara-gara elu, chi.. Tu pelayan jadi salah sangka ma kita. udah ah.. Gue mau tidur, gue capek!" Madara langsung beranjak, menaiki tangga di depannya lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Itachi mulai memutar mata bosan dan ketika ia melihat nampan yang dibawa Naji barulah ia menampakkan seringainya kembali bahkan background di belakangnya terlihat seram dengan Dewa Iblis yang sedang main hulahup.

"Woy! Ngapain lu di belakang gue, hah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Gue kan lagi rayain kemenangan lu, jadi gue beratraksi bentar." Balas Sang Dewa Iblis yang sekarang sudah ganti jadi pakaian chiliders. Sebuah siku-siku mulai tumbuh dijidat Itachi yang semakin lama semakin banyak ketika sang Dewa Iblis sudah berganti lagi kostum yang menurutnya sangat norak. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat akhirnya Itachipun menjitak kepala sang Dewa Iblis dengan kekuatan cewek pink berjidat lebar.

Pletak!

"Aduuh~"

"Rese lu!" Kesal Itachi yang tanpa kasihan sedikitpun langsung pergi meninggalkan sang Dewa Iblis dengan membawa nampan bawaan neji.

"Togenya togenya togenya... eh.. teganya teganya teganya." Ucap sang Dewa Iblis lirih seraya bernyanyi malu.

Tok tok tok.

"Mau apa lu?" Tanya Madara sinis dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Nih gue bawa obat elu, elu tadi mau minum obat kan." Balas Itachi seraya memukuli pundak yang terasa sakit.

"Ahh~ gak perlu! Gak butuh gue."

Itachi berpikir sejenak.

"Lu mau gue terapi gak?" Tanya Itachi dengan seringai jahatnya. Hening namun sesaat kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

"Emangnya bakal ngenakin badan gue?" Tanya Madara penasaran dan Itachi pun kembali menyeringai.

"Oh.. Tentu saja, tapi elu harus mijitin gue." Balas Itachi santai. "Jadi.. Gue boleh masuk?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Boleh lah, kalau janji lu bisa dipegang, chi." Balas Madara bosan dan Itachi pun mulai mengeluarkan aura aneh yang langsung memunculkan sang Iblis wanita dengan kemontokan melebihi ratu sexy bernama... Gitar Sepanyol.

"Khukhukhukhu.. Akan ada hal menarik diruang ini, pemirsa." Ucap sang Iblis blonde senang dengan alis yang naik turun bagai cacing kepleset.

Sementara itu didapur.

"Ha~ aku baru sadar Tuan Madara dan Tuan Itachi incest. Sudah lah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan mereka. Itu kan urusan mereka, bukan urusanku." Gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelap gelas yang baru ia cuci barusan. Dan Parang! Tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah benda kaca yang terjatuh dengan sendirinya membuat bulukuduk pemuda tersebut merinding seketika.

"Oh tidak.. Kenapa gelasnya jatuh sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan ini pertanda buruk?" Tanya Neji ketakutan dengan wajah menghoror karena ia melihat potongan gelas kaca yang berserakan didekat kakinya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui rupanya ada seekor.. Ma-maksudnya sesosok setan yang lagi ngelusin sebuah gelas namun naas gelas tersebut selalu jatuh sebelum berhasil ia elus.

Gluk!  
>Sosok setan dan wajah Neji pun saling bertatapan.<p>

Tatap tatap tatap~

"SETAN!" Teriak Neji membahana.

"Gue emang setan kali." Balas sang setan santai. "Dan gue baru tahu kalau elu setan yang berpakaian rapi."

Hening. Dan tak lama kemudian Nejipun pingsan dengan badan yang kejang-kejang dan lidah yang menjulur.

"Ehh.. Pingsan ya?" Tanya sang Setan watados seraya pergi meninggalkan neji yang tak berdaya.

Tak terasa berjam-jam telah berlalu, bahkan dari yang awalnya cuma satu tysu bernoda merah kini berubah jadi tumpukan tysu berwarna merah. Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Iblis termontok tanpa nama terlihat mengelapi hidungnya yang berlendir- maksudnya, mimisan. Wajahnya yang merah kini bertambah merah dan akhirnya menjadi ungu tanda pigmen kulitnya sudah melebihi batas. Lupakan. Tysu bernoda merah dari hidungnya kembali ia lemparkan ketika ia mendengar desahan seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Ahhh~ chi! Lu lembut sedikit napa sih?"

"Sorry, abis gue gemes lihatnya."

Croott! Darah kembali keluar dari hidung sang iblis membuat sesosok hantu melayang kearahnya.

"Lihat apa Nona cantik?" Tanya sang hantu dengan suara bagai Kakek-kakak yang hehilangan gigi palsunya.

"Menguping, tadi Tuan ku, masuk kekamar ini dengan pasangannya, dan oh~ ternyata mereka sedang akhem-akheman." Balas sang Iblis banjir darah tanpa mau menatap ke arah sang hantu.

"Tidak sopan kan kalau menguping." Balas sang hantu namun sang Iblis tidak peduli.

"Saya Iblis fujoshi, maunya sih lihat tapi tidak sanggup, jadi terpaksa saya menguping, huhuhuhuhu.. Sana pergi, jangan ganggu saya!" Usir sang Iblis yang membuat sang hantu betek mirip taek dibuatnya.

"Ya sudahlah," Balas sang hantu bosan dan iapun mulai menghilang dari jangkauan Iblis Fujoshi tersebut.

"Aahhh~ Tachi sakit!"

"Diam, pelumasnya abis, Dara, jadi tahan saja kalau sakit!"

"Kyyyyyyaaa... " Dan akhirnya iblis cantik tersebut kembali menjerit setelah mendengar kata-kata barusan dan..

BLUK! akhirnya pingsan. Dan tanpa sang Iblis Fujoshi ketahui rupanya di dalam kamar tersebut telihatlah Itachi yang sedang menggosok punggung Madara dengan uang koin bertuliskan gope. Tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi? Tepat! Ia sedang mengerok punggung Madara dengan khusuknya.

"Ahh~ enak~" Desah Madara kembali.

Pagi hari, dimana gelap mulai hilang, dan mentari pun mulai datang tanda ayam akan berkokok dan akhirnya dilempar oleh sepatu. Serius loh.

"KUKURUY-"

PLETAK!

"KEOK!"

"Woyyy! Diam!"

Tuh kan? Lupakan. Nah.. Sekarang kita intip seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang disatu ranjang yang saling bertumpukan mirip roti isi.

"Njiirr.. Napa tubuh gue sakit gini? Dan..napa tubuh gue serasa berat?" Tanya Madara linglung seraya mengamati ruangan dikamarnya. Ingin berbalik tapi tidak bisa, seperti ada Kingkong yang menindihnya dari atas.

"Busettt.. Si Tachi nerapi gue kasar amat sih, ngomong ngomong soal adik gue yang udah kiriputan sekarang dimana dia ya?" Tanya Madara lagi dan ketika ia menengok kebelakang rupanya sang gerangan yang dicari tengah tertidur di atas punggungnya dengan iler yang bocor kemana-mana.

"DAFUQ! BANGUN LU CHI!" Perintah Madara membahana membuat pintu coklat tersebut bergetar sangat hebat.

Brak!

Itachi langsung menendang pintu didepannya murka sambil mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan sang sulung Uchiha.

"Gak perlu teriakin gue, Dara! Gue bakalan bangun sendiri tahu!" Balas Itachi emosi dan langsung membangunkan sang Iblis Fujoshi yang pingsan didepannya. Hening.

"Kyyyaaa.. Tuan Itachi ternyata sudah selesai akhem-akhemannya, wkwkwkwkwk." Itachi mulai mengernyit, melihat kebawah tubuhnya tak ada ayang aneh, paling baju yang semalam ia pakai sekarang berubah jadi sehelai handuk putih yang menutupi area berbahayanya.

"Katakan Tuan Itachi, bagaimana rasanya? Agar teman-teman saya sesama fujoshi tahu." Mohon sang Iblis namun Itachi tak peduli dan langsung meninggalkan Iblis tersebut seorang diri.

"Hwwwaa.. Punya majikan kok pelit amat." Kesal sang Iblis yang mulai mengembungkan pipinya mirip ikan buntal.

"Woy... Elu lihat calon bini gue gak?" Tanya sang Dewa Kematian bertopeng lolipop pada si Iblis Fujoshi.

"Gak tahu! Cari saja sendiri." Balas sang Iblis yang langsung membuat sang Dewa Kematian mendengus kesal.

"Sesama hayalan imajinasi kok pelit." Gumam sang Dewa Kematian yang langsung masuk ke sebuah kamar.

Disebuah dapur, terlihatlah Itachi yang baru selesai mengambil air dingin dari lemari ice. Ia mulai berjalan sambil minum dan tentunya tanpa melihat ke arah bawah sampai...

GUBRAK!

Itachi pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah menabrak tubuh sang pelayan yang masih pingsan di lantai.

"Njiirr.. Sial amat nasib gue." Rutuk Itachi murka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nasib gue jauh lebih sial kali." Balas Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Itachi memucat seketika.

"It-Itu elu, Sas?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

Disana. Tepatnya disebuah kursi duduklah sang bungsu Uchiha dengan keadaan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Bajunya bolong sana-sini dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan dan wajah yang hampir menyamai keset dekil. Oh.. Jangan lupakan juga para lalat yang setia menemani sang bungsu uchiha dari kemarin malam. Sekarang siapa yang berhak disalahkan, kekasihnya yang super manis atau otaknya yang gagal berperang dengan godaan wanita jalang!?

"Errr.. Maafin gue, Sas.. Gue gak tahu kalau pacar lu se-setega i-tu. Tapi kan setidaknya elu masih hidup, hahahaha."

Sebuah perempatan mulai muncul dipelipis Sasuke dan matanya pun seakan berkilat merah. Mendekati sang kakak Itachi pun mulai meneguk ludah takut. "Am-ampun, Sas.."

"KALAU GITU ELU SAJA YANG MATI!" Teriak Sasuke membahana dengan bogem mentah yang telah ia gunakan pada Itachi yang sudah melayang kelangit ketujuh dengan anduk yang tertinggal di TKP.

"Dafuq." Ucap Sasuke merasa ngeri dengan nasib handuk tersebut.

"Chi~ elu dimana?" Tanya Madara yang sudah ada dihadapan Sasuke. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa penampilan elu kacau Sas? hahaha." Tanya Madara heran dengan tawa yang tak dapat berhenti.

"Hahaha.. Kenapa juga punggung elu gambarnya bunga dengan senyuman?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Madara tersadar.

"Apa? Tck! Dasar anak sialan! Sekarang dimana tu anak, akan gue hajar di-"

"Ohh~ bebeb ku tersayang ternyata kau disini." Senang sang Dewa Kematian seraya menempel mesra pada sang sulung Uchiha.

"AARRRGHHH.. MATI SAJA LU SANAAAA!" Kesal Madara dengan tinju dahsyat yang telah menerbangkan sang Dewa kematian kelangit ke 17 menyusul sang boss.

"Bebeeeeeebbbbbb~"

Clink!

Dan hilanglah sang Dewa Kematian meninggalkan jumlah lubang di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sialan tuh permen hidup." Rutuk Madara murka.

"Elu mukul siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Lalat!" Balas Madara bosan dan sahutan 'oh' pun mulai terdengar dari dalam dapur tersebut sampai...

"Mayatttt!" Kaget sang Uchiha bungsu yang langsung meloncat dan menempel pada si sulung Uchiha.

"Sas! Elu ngapain?.. Ke- ke-cekik nih leher gu-e!"

"Ada- ada mayat!" Adu Sasuke yang masih menempel layaknya anak monyet ditubuh Madara.

"Lepasin gak, atau.."

Kriieett..

"Teme~ maafkan aku karena telah menja-ha-ti-mu.."

Hening. Si blonde mulai menggeram kesal sementara dua pria didepannya hanya bisa berkedip-kedip pertanda tidak mengerti atau lola alias loading lama. Dan setelah mereka mengerti barulah kedua pria tersebut melepaskan pelukan maut mereka.

"Do-dobe! Aku.. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.. Aku.."

"Teme! Aku akan mencincangmu kali ini, ha-ha-ha! Tanpa ampun!" Ucap Naruto menyeringai dengan sebuah benda tajam di tangannya. Sasuke mulai menelan ludah takut bahkan tomat mentah yang masih utuh pun ia telan sebagai pelengkap. Mengerakkan kakinya akhirnya sang bungsu Uchiha pun lari tunggang langgang dengan seorang pemuda manis yang membawa sebuah sabit sebagai pengejarnya.

"Teme! Kembali! Ini tidak akan sakit! Hahaha!"

"TIDAK~" Tolak Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan Madara.

Krik krik.

"Minggu pagi yang aneh." Gumam Madara bosan dan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

Seet!

Ia mulai berhenti ketika melihat Neji masih tiduran dilantai tanpa alas yang layak.

"Ini yang di maksud Sasuke mayat? Padahal ni pelayan masih bernapas." Gumam Madara betek dan iapun mulai membuka lemari ice didepannya.

Krieet! "Mada-chan~"

SSRROTT!

"Kyyyyaaaa!" Madara langsung menyemburkan minuman yang baru ia minum pada seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah bersembunyi didalam lemari ice nya. Madara mulai mundur ketakutan apalagi ketika ia melihat banyak kedutan di dahi gadis tersebut.

"Konan.. Maafin gue karena kemarin malam.. Gue gak balas telefon elu.. Dan.. Maaf te-telah nyembur elu He-hehe.."

"Oh.. Gak apa-apa Mada-chan, gue gak marah kok.. Dan.. Gak apa-apa juga kok elu nyembur gue kayak gini tapi.. Elu harus bayar!" Acam Konan nama gadis tersebut seraya menyeringai licik dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Madara.

Buk!

Madara mulai terdiam kaget karena merasa ada sesosok tubuh yang menghalanginya dari belakang.

"Ge-gede amat.. Nih, badan.." Gumam Madara takut ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Itu hadiah buat lo, Mada-chan, tiga pria kekar yang siap akhem-akheman ma elu, dan elu se-ba-gai Bot-nya!"

Gluk!

Hening dan wajah Madara pun mulai membiru layaknya roti buluk yang baru saja dikentutin.

"Elu- gak sungguh-sungguh kan?" Tanya Madara meyakinkan dan gadis didepannya mulai menggelengkan kepala dengan tersenyum licik tertera dibibirnya (ya iyalah).

"Tidak! Gue sungguh-sungguh, Mada-chan gue tersayang. Okee! Anak-anak, bawa dia kekamar."

"Itu yang kami tunggu." Balas salah seorang dari mereka senang dan Madara pun mulai digusur kesebuah kamar dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Konan! Konan! Maafin gueee! Pleeeaseee..!"

Drub!

Dan demikianlah teriakan Madara hilang didepan sebuah pintu meninggalkan beberapa suara 'dahsyat' yang langsung membuat gadis tersebut berfantasi kotor layaknya sampah yang bertebaran di atas kepala (ketombe ama kutu kali).

"Khukhukhu.. Tontonan gratis Yaoi live." Seringai Konan yang langsung nyelonong kesebuah kamar terpencil dengan sebuah laptop super duper mini yang jika dilihat membutuhkan bantuan seribu liter air aqua yang dimasukan kedalam sebuah bohlam karatan.

Sementara itu.

Terlihatlah Itachi dengan gaya berenang bebas tengah membelah langit biru diatas sana. Ingat. Ia memakai CD jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sementara dari arah bawahnya tiba-tiba munculah sebuah bintang kecil yang langsung membuat Itachi mengernyit.

"Kok bintang datangnya dari bawah?" Heran Itachi dan lama-kelamaan bintang tersebut berubah menjadi sang Dewa Kematian dengan kecepatan ikan terbang tambah halilintar sama dengan ikan panggang(?).

"Kweekkk.."

Bahkan saking cepatnya seekor burung pun sampai tertabrak dan mati.

WUSH!

"Woyy! Hati-hati lu kalau terbang." Kesal Itachi dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya pun berhenti melayang.

"Oh.. Sial." Gumam Itachi bosan dan iapun mulai terjatuh ketempatnya semula.

"Hwaaa.."

Kembali pada sang Dewa Kematian. Di atas sana sebuah pesawat tengah melintas di atasnya.

"Kok itu burung gede banget sih?" Bingung sang Dewa Kematian yang pada akhirnya tabrakan dengan sang pesawat.

DUAR!

Kembang api mulai tercipta dengan sangat indahnya, memunculkan berbagai potongan kain berwarna hitam juga potongan kolor berwarna pink bergambar cinta.

"Gue selamatttt.. Wkwkwkwk!" Teriak sang Dewa Kematian bertopeng lolipop senang dengan sehelai daun yang entah ia dapat dari mana menempel di area pribadinya dan dengan santai iapun mulai turun menggunakan parasut yang baru ia colong dari salah satu penumpang pesawat tabrakannya.

"Nyehehe.."

Sedangkan dari bawah terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang menempel di kaki sang Dewa kematian dengan sangat mesranya.

"Setidaknya diriku juga selamat." Ucap orang tersebut dengan sangat pasrahnya.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama terlihatlah Itachi yang masih berteriak tak karuan karena hampir terjatuh diatas rumah seseorang.

"Aaaaaaaa..."

BRAK! Byurr!

Hening dan tubuh Itachi pun basah kuyup.

"Ha.. syukurlah gue jatuh di air." Senang Itachi dan iapun mulai mengendus seselilingnya.

"Wangi apel."

Snif snif.

"Ada busa sabun?"

Snif,, snif.

Hening.

Onyks dan Crimson saling bertatapan namun ada yang aneh. Si pemilik iris Crimson tersebut telanjang dengan sebuah piano yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Sial." Gumam Itachi soak dan pemuda didepannya pun mulai berteriak.

"PAPA.. ADA PENYUSUP DI KAMAR MANDI!" Teriak pemuda manis tersebut yang langsung membuat pintu disebelahnya hancur oleh sebuah daga berukuran raksasa.

Glek!

"Mana penyusupnya, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut pirang marah dan sang anak yang dipanggil Kyuu tersebut mulai menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang sudah kabur lewat jendela didepannya.

"Kurang ajar kau anak muda... Akan ku gantung kau di tihang bendera kalau sampai aku dapatkan kau, sekarang kembali dan pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu pada putraku yang telah kau telanjangi!" Perintah pria tersebut, Minato yang langsung membuat putranya membatu seketika.

"Papa sialan, aku tidak berhubungan dengan kakek keriput mesum itu dan aku tadi mau mandi!" Teriak Kyuubi membahana sedangkan sang pelaku bersama Ayah nya tengah bermain kejar-kejaran disebuah taman berbunga yang sangat indah. Ha~ Sungguh mesra sekali.

"Anak muda! Jangan lari kau atau ku lempar kepala mu dengan gada ku!"

"Ampuunnnnn..."

"Sekali lagi ku bilang berhenti! Aku hanya ingin seorang menantu dan cucu!"

"Heee?"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

A.n: Bagaimana xD fic ini di buat udah lama cuma baru sekarang bisa post nya, nah..ada yang bersedia review? :3


End file.
